


Pokemon Parody Episode 12: Secondary

by Eksevis



Series: Pokemon Parody Season 1 [12]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-08
Updated: 2013-09-08
Packaged: 2017-12-25 23:28:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/958870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eksevis/pseuds/Eksevis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bob gets his second badge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pokemon Parody Episode 12: Secondary

When our hero enter Cerulean City, he was immediately greeted by a battle from Misty. Bob tried to beat her but lost. Shortly after this, a mysterious trainer challenged Misty, and beat her with ease.

"Oh come on! I don't know who you are, but you definitely were cheating!" Bob yelled at him

"From what I saw, the only person who need a Gameshark to beat the second gym leader is you." The trainer said.

"Everybody knows that's not true! I'm obviously going to be the best that there ever was!"

 "'Going to be...' is completely different from 'currently are'."

 "Yeah? You think you're smart?" Bob raised his fist and threatened him.

"Not particularly," he said, and pushed Bob's fist back to his side, "just smarter than you."

"Liar!"

"'Liar' you say? From what I can tell you're only second best. Or as I like to call it, a Secondary Trainer." At this, Bob's consciousness (not that he had much of one anyway) slipped from him, and what happened next was forgotten.

He woke up later, leaning up on a wall. In his hand was the second badge, the Cascade Badge.


End file.
